


[アルクリ]忍耐

by KiyaL



Category: Caribbean Groove - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M, 剧中剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyaL/pseuds/KiyaL
Summary: 先搬到AO3来，完成于2020.05.23之前lof和wb都发过的。*基于音乐剧Caribbean Groove大纲还有正剧，以及自己脑补的产物，有魔改有细节顺序调整等等，总之是我流的アルクリ，和正剧有冲突的地方就当私设吧x*从クリス和アルベール两个人的视角来写。大概是CG剧情后半段。可能观感会有偏差，我尽力了呜呜。*因为在写的时候是用CG里角色名字带入来想象和描写的，所以不会用歌剧角色的名字，不然对于我来说太出戏了。*CG2真的是神仙舞台。*感谢涵涵给我翻译了官网的剧情大纲~这里摘一下人物介绍的翻译来帮助没看过音乐剧的朋友来理解吧，虽然我也只写了剧里后面一小段，我也不知道直接看我的文会不会有什么看不懂的地方（被打クリス：辰己琉唯16岁。在没有船长的Bloody Roger自称船长。兼备着明快和冷静的性格，是能够吸引跟随者的魅力领导型人物。虽然已经具有船长的素质，但是负责监护他的アルベール不知为何一直反对。其实是13年前被强国侵略的某个小国的王子。而且他自己并不知道这个身份。当时的事情他几乎不记得了，但是有时夜里会做噩梦。アルベール：申渡荣吾20岁。海贼团的优秀参谋兼航海士。冷静沉着的男人。时常负责监护着过于大胆冲动的クリス。两亲是侍奉（被强国侵略的小国）王室的家臣，和クリス是同一位乳母养大的兄弟。被亡故的国王所托，带着クリス逃出了被攻陷的国家，左眼的伤也是那时候造成的。在那之后，一直在クリス的身旁守护着他。但是看着祖国的悲惨现状，正在苦恼是否应该一个人回到祖国。ジョバンニ：戌峰诚士郎23岁。在船停靠着的港口城市与他相遇，就这样成为了伙伴。是一位充满谜团的青年。乍一看是十分乐天派的人，但是偶尔也会展现知性的一面。其实是クリス和アルベール的仇敌强国所派来的密探，寻找着逃脱的王族。虽然确定了クリス就是那个王族，但是在作为船员度过的时间里，开始在雇主与伙伴之间摇摆不定。ティエラ：虎石和泉22岁。捡到了幼小的クリス和アルベール，并将他们藏匿起来的海贼船长的儿子。因为是在港口城市诞生的孩子，所以父亲给他起了祖国语言中代表着「陆」的名字。但他自己却觉得像女人的名字，所以不喜欢。从出生开始就被带到了海上，是天生的海贼，但是特别喜欢女人，为了在陆地等待他的所有女人，他的座右铭是「我不会在海上死掉的」。所以父亲亡故之后他也没有继承海贼船的打算。是船员中唯一知道クリス身份的人，有时也会作为アルベール的相谈对象。アンリ：卯川晶13岁。和クリス一样不知道自己的身份，但其实是和他们两个一起逃出来的クリス的表弟。虽然被作为海贼养育长大，但他和クリス不同，有着天生的贵族少爷气质。讨厌力气活，讨厌战斗。有些不谙世事，有些自大。虽然アルベール也觉得他挺棘手的，但却是难以令人讨厌的可爱少年。
Relationships: Albert/Chris, Sawatari Eigo/Tatsumi Rui, アルクリ, 申渡荣吾/辰己琉唯, 申辰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[アルクリ]忍耐

**Author's Note:**

> 先搬到AO3来，完成于2020.05.23  
> 之前lof和wb都发过的。
> 
> *基于音乐剧Caribbean Groove大纲还有正剧，以及自己脑补的产物，有魔改有细节顺序调整等等，总之是我流的アルクリ，和正剧有冲突的地方就当私设吧x  
> *从クリス和アルベール两个人的视角来写。大概是CG剧情后半段。可能观感会有偏差，我尽力了呜呜。  
> *因为在写的时候是用CG里角色名字带入来想象和描写的，所以不会用歌剧角色的名字，不然对于我来说太出戏了。  
> *CG2真的是神仙舞台。  
> *感谢涵涵给我翻译了官网的剧情大纲~这里摘一下人物介绍的翻译来帮助没看过音乐剧的朋友来理解吧，虽然我也只写了剧里后面一小段，我也不知道直接看我的文会不会有什么看不懂的地方（被打
> 
> クリス：辰己琉唯  
> 16岁。在没有船长的Bloody Roger自称船长。  
> 兼备着明快和冷静的性格，是能够吸引跟随者的魅力领导型人物。  
> 虽然已经具有船长的素质，但是负责监护他的アルベール不知为何一直反对。  
> 其实是13年前被强国侵略的某个小国的王子。而且他自己并不知道这个身份。  
> 当时的事情他几乎不记得了，但是有时夜里会做噩梦。
> 
> アルベール：申渡荣吾  
> 20岁。海贼团的优秀参谋兼航海士。  
> 冷静沉着的男人。时常负责监护着过于大胆冲动的クリス。  
> 两亲是侍奉（被强国侵略的小国）王室的家臣，和クリス是同一位乳母养大的兄弟。  
> 被亡故的国王所托，带着クリス逃出了被攻陷的国家，左眼的伤也是那时候造成的。  
> 在那之后，一直在クリス的身旁守护着他。但是看着祖国的悲惨现状，正在苦恼是否应该一个人回到祖国。
> 
> ジョバンニ：戌峰诚士郎  
> 23岁。在船停靠着的港口城市与他相遇，就这样成为了伙伴。是一位充满谜团的青年。  
> 乍一看是十分乐天派的人，但是偶尔也会展现知性的一面。  
> 其实是クリス和アルベール的仇敌强国所派来的密探，寻找着逃脱的王族。虽然确定了クリス就是那个王族，但是在作为船员度过的时间里，开始在雇主与伙伴之间摇摆不定。
> 
> ティエラ：虎石和泉  
> 22岁。捡到了幼小的クリス和アルベール，并将他们藏匿起来的海贼船长的儿子。  
> 因为是在港口城市诞生的孩子，所以父亲给他起了祖国语言中代表着「陆」的名字。但他自己却觉得像女人的名字，所以不喜欢。从出生开始就被带到了海上，是天生的海贼，但是特别喜欢女人，为了在陆地等待他的所有女人，他的座右铭是「我不会在海上死掉的」。所以父亲亡故之后他也没有继承海贼船的打算。  
> 是船员中唯一知道クリス身份的人，有时也会作为アルベール的相谈对象。
> 
> アンリ：卯川晶  
> 13岁。和クリス一样不知道自己的身份，但其实是和他们两个一起逃出来的クリス的表弟。  
> 虽然被作为海贼养育长大，但他和クリス不同，有着天生的贵族少爷气质。  
> 讨厌力气活，讨厌战斗。有些不谙世事，有些自大。  
> 虽然アルベール也觉得他挺棘手的，但却是难以令人讨厌的可爱少年。

[Side クリス]

“アルベール——！！！”

クリス把自己从梦里喊醒了。惊出了一身冷汗。

看到因失血过多昏迷的アルベール还安稳地躺在床上，クリス缓缓吐出了一口气。

只不过……是梦到了白天的场景，罢了。

——————

从ティエラ那儿了解到自己身世的真相，还有アルベール独自离开的原因——是要回到祖国参加起义军并夺回曾经的国土后，クリス急急忙忙带领着Bloody Roger的同伴们向着自己的祖国驶去，想要成为这场战争的助力。短短半天的时间，那片土地上早已染满鲜血，敌国士兵和起义军的血早已混在了一起，分不清哪方的伤亡更为惨重一些。一路上的尸体不计其数，クリス只能一边祈祷着アルベール还在某处战斗着，一边向着王室的城堡赶去——那里，现在是战斗的中心。

但当自己终于看到那个熟悉的身影时，只见他捂着腹部万分痛苦地倒下了，同时一道尖锐而又刺耳的枪声在空旷的战场上空回荡着。

那一瞬间，クリス仿佛坠入了冬夜的冰海，全身都僵住了，就连心脏也被一起冻结。

“アルベール——！！！”全身的愤怒与痛苦无处宣泄，只能化为这一声怒吼。

简直不可原谅！在自己眼皮底下伤害他的人，一个也不能放过！

迅速锁定了目标，クリス充沛的体力和平常的训练起了效果，手上的刀很快架在了躲在高处的罪魁祸首脖子上。手起刀落，温热的血液飞溅在土地上，掉落的脑袋在地上翻滚了几下，扬起一小片尘土。

クリス没有再去看他。现在是一个关键的时刻，起义军的兵力已经大幅折损，士气也很低迷；但同样的，敌军也是强弩之末了，只要能夺下敌军最后的根据地，曾经王室的城堡，那么胜利就会是他们的。

那么，这时候最能鼓舞士气的，就是他这个“消失多年”的王子了。

站在高处向战场上的起义军们宣扬了自己的王子身份，果不其然，士气被大大鼓舞了，再加上自己带来的Bloody Roger的同伴，虽然是海贼，在陆地上的作战水平或许会下降，但也是一笔不小的战力。

远处的アルベール成了向他单膝下跪的姿势，或许是从前臣子对于王室的礼仪吧，他虔诚得就像是神脚下的信徒。不知道是不是クリス的错觉，他仿佛看到アルベール流下一滴热泪。

守护这片土地还有这个国家的国民，是我的使命与责任。

当然，这也包括你，アルベール。

这一次，换我来守护你。

——————

睡梦中アルベール的脸庞比平常少了几分棱角，和平常冷静稳重的模样有些许不同。特地留长的一侧刘海，是为了隐藏左眼的弱点。クリス蹲坐在床边，细细地端详着这幅陪伴了自己十六年的面容。经过了一整天的战斗，アルベール的眼罩也有些松动，クリス干脆将它解了下来，露出了アルベール那只受伤的眼睛。

长而狰狞的疤痕几乎横贯了整只眼睛，即使这么多年过去，也能从疤痕里瞧见刚受伤时的惨状。正因如此アルベール也很少将这只眼睛露出来，总是用眼罩将它遮住，又隐于自己的刘海之下。

クリス很喜欢アルベール的眼睛，琥珀色的眸子仿佛带着一种魔力，让人舍不得移开目光。而当他温柔地凝视着自己时，又像是沁开的蜂蜜，一丝丝甜荡漾在了心里。

小时候的他曾经问过アルベール，他的眼睛为什么会受伤。那时アルベール笑着和自己说，是他小时候太调皮不小心摔在刀刃上了，甚至还拿来警告自己做事情要小心，不要重蹈他的覆辙。这个玩笑气得自己当时马上反驳说才不会像アルベール一样是个马虎鬼。可当时的自己又怎么知道事情的真相竟是如此：在国家遭受敌国攻打陷落之际，7岁的アルベール带着3岁的自己，还有尚在襁褓里的アンリ一起从城里逃出，在和追兵的战斗中伤到了眼睛……再之后……那只眼睛就再也没有睁开过。

归根究底，是我夺走了你的一半光明吧……①

轻轻地拨开刘海，顺着那道长长的疤痕，虔诚地在那只眼睛上落下一个又一个亲吻②，那时你的苦痛自己没法承担，却在多年之后感同身受。

“唔……”

“アルベール！你醒了！”

“嘶——我这是在哪儿。”

“你的伤还没好，还是不要乱动。”クリス急忙把想要起身的アルベール摁回到了床上，“那时候你突然晕倒，真是吓死我们了。”

战争的结果，Bloody Roger和起义军打败敌国的军队取得了胜利，将国家从常年的被支配中解放了。当Bloody Roger的五位核心成员站在城堡露台上准备商讨怎么庆祝这次胜利的时，アルベール却突然倒下了。

“アルベール！”离他最近的ジョバンニ眼疾手快的扶住了アルベール逐渐倒下的身体，将他平放在了地面上。ティエラ马上对他的身体进行了检查。

“……怎么回事？”クリス没想到一天之内接连目睹了两次这样的画面，声音不由得颤抖了起来。

“应该是失血过多。”ティエラ掀开アルベール深红色大衣下的马甲，里面白色的衬衣早已被鲜血浸透。在クリス他们到来之前，アルベール就已经因为战斗受了大大小小的伤，之后又被子弹穿透了腹部，在没有得到及时包扎治疗的情况下仅凭自己的斗志留在战场上继续作战，导致血液不断从伤口涌出。直到刚才因为战斗的胜利放松了紧绷的弦，便一下子因为失血脱力晕了过去。

“クリス，不要太担心了，我们找个地方让アルベール好好休息。你也得好好休息。”アンリ年级虽然小，但是在情绪上特别敏感，他感受到クリス的精神可能也快要崩溃了。

“嗯……那我和アンリ先去城堡里找个干净的房间，ティエラ你先包扎好他的伤口，到时候和ジョバンニ一起过来。”

“原来是这样。真是给大家添麻烦了。”

“幸好アルベール没事，不然可就真的麻烦了。”クリス的语气里带着劫后余生般的喜悦。

“クリス……王子。”

王子。クリス眼里的光彩一下子黯淡了下来。

这些年给你造成这么大负担的，就是我这个王子吧。

“アルベール，还是和以前一样，叫我クリス就好。王子也好，王也好，现在的我不过是一个小小海贼罢了。”クリス自嘲地笑了笑。

“那么クリス，我想现在带你去一个地方。”

“可你的身体……”

“不碍事的。而且我觉得这件事很重要。”

两个人来到了一处山丘上。从这个山丘上能眺望到海面，远处太阳正从海平面上升起，今天，是这个国家获得新生的第一天。

“我很喜欢这座山丘。而那时候你却喜欢在这里眺望远处的海。”アルベール仿佛陷入了回忆里，“这座山丘上绽放的花的颜色，树木的香气，细微的事物都如此美丽而可爱。我所深爱的这个地方，一直想再带你来看看。在今天之前，我都以为这只是我的奢望。”

“虽然我没了小时候的记忆，但是我记得，这令人怀念的颜色，这气味。还有……一直陪伴在我身旁的你。”クリス明白了自己当初为什么会对这个山丘也同样感到怀念了。这是属于以前的两个人的回忆与羁绊。

“……アルベール。”

“嗯？”

果然说不出口，让アルベール之后一起出海的话语。明明已经提到了嗓子眼，却怎么也发不出声，只好默默地咽回肚子里，却莫名梗得心隐隐作痛。自己决定任性地放弃了承担作为王的责任，又怎么能够让他再次背负背离国家的罪恶。自己已经从他身上夺走太多东西了……不能再继续奢求更多的了。

“……不，没什么，你是真的很喜欢这个山丘呀。”

“是啊。所以说，能和你再一次站在这里，真是太好了。”眼前的人眉眼里满是温柔。

クリス突然想起アルベール消失前的夜晚。在自己进到アルベール的房间前，アルベール就一直在凝望着这个山丘。那一晚在自己离开时，アルベール叫住了自己，最后却又摇摇头，什么也没说。想必那时，他是想要告诉自己身世的真相吧——被他隐瞒了多年的，那个冲击性的事实。在船上生活着的小小海贼，实际上是一国的王子。自己无忧无虑自由自在地在海上生活了那么多年，在他的羽翼下任性地成长着。那个晚上，应该是アルベール人生里的又一大抉择吧。他那时究竟是什么样的心情呢？

可到了最后，他还是选择了一个人扛下了所有，独自一人回到祖国作战。明明可以选择告诉自己真相，让自己和他一起承担的。

他一直在自己身边支持自己，和自己有着相同的血脉，甚至有在这之上的羁绊。因为自己，他已经失去了太多，不应该再被夺走之后的生活。

所以，留在祖国应该是对他来说最好的选择。

那么，等他的伤养好了，我也就一个人踏上我自己的旅途吧。

——————

[Side アルベール]

“砰——”一声枪响划过天际。

看来躲在高处的人枪法不是很好，不然这枪贯穿的应该是心脏了。アルベール捂着自己受伤的腹部，在身体倒下前这样想到。

身体已经很疲惫了，只是因为起义军的大家都还没有放弃，那么自己没有理由也不应该放弃。在这种战斗关键的时刻，敌人也只剩下了最后一个根据地，要是能再多一点人手，或许就可以……

如果下船前的晚上告诉了クリス那个秘密，那么事情会不会变得不一样。

クリス——想起这个名字，アルベール脸部僵硬的肌肉不自觉地动了起来，嘴角提起了一丝弧度。他还是不知道自己的真实身份吧。这样也好，只要ティエラ不告诉他，他就能以海贼的身份自由地度过这一生。虽然没有告诉他真相，但这并不是需要后悔的事情。

アルベール感受着手指间温热的血液慢慢地流出，眼前甚至开始出现了走马灯，被自己长久隐藏在内心深处的记忆，在此时铺天盖地一般袭来。

“アルベール——！！！”远处传来一声怒吼。

这声音，分明是——分明是此时不可能出现在这里的，クリス的声音。

可クリス的声音，アルベール又怎么会认错。

远处传来了其他的嘈杂声，熟悉又鲜艳的旗帜也逐渐接近着，是Bloody Roger的同伴们。

看来ティエラ还是把真相告诉他了……

アルベール挣扎着起身，远处的クリス站在高处，向战场上的起义军们宣扬自己的王子身份。这确实是现在鼓舞士气的最佳方法，更何况还有参与战斗的海贼们，无论其中的哪一项的出现，都能给现在疲软的起义军带来新的活力。

果然身上流着的是王室的血啊，クリス。

アルベール终于明白了自己的父亲为何在提到自己追随陛下的时候，语气是那么的骄傲了。他们的光芒，是多么的耀眼啊。

向着クリス的方向单膝跪下，向他致以最高的礼节以示自己的忠诚。

那么，欢迎回来，我们的王子。

——————

左眼感受到嘴唇的温软，以那道长长的疤痕为轨迹，落下了一个又一个亲吻。

是クリス吗？アルベール的大脑一片混沌，还没理清发生了什么。

也对，既然知道了他自己王子的身份，那自己眼睛的事情肯定也瞒不住了。

当时的自己只是想着尽快解决掉追兵，以保护自己和两位王子的安全。7岁的他在对上身强体健的士兵时的劣势太过明显了，一个不留神，刀刃就从眼前划过，带来火辣的刺痛感，似乎有什么温热的液体也流了出来。再后来，这只眼睛就隐于眼罩之下了。

アルベール从回忆里脱出，思维想要逐渐掌握自己身体的控制权，还有弄清自己现在又是在哪。

“唔……”

“アルベール！你醒了！”耳边是クリス欣喜的声音。

“嘶——我这是在哪儿。”アルベール想要起身却牵扯到了最严重的腹部的伤。

“你的伤还没好，还是不要乱动。”

クリス向アルベール讲述了他失血昏迷后发生的事情。虽然语气刻意带着轻松，但アルベール知道那时的クリス一定非常紧张。

既然已经知道了事情的真相，那么一个心里曾经的愿望又浮了上来——

再次来到这个山丘，很多事情都变了。

虽然从前也在这里见过太阳从海平面上升起，但今天的总是有些不同的。

山丘上绽放的花的颜色，树木的香气，一切都跟以前那么的相似。

アルベール从记忆的深海里打捞出回忆的碎片，将它一件一件摊在クリス的面前。

“虽然我没了小时候的记忆，但是我记得，这令人怀念的颜色，这气味。还有……一直陪伴在我身旁的你。”

アルベール内心十分惊讶，即使遭受到惊吓与打击，丢失了记忆的クリス，却还是能记得这些吗？

“……アルベール。”クリス喊出了アルベール的名字，却没有再说下去。眼里全是纠结与懊悔。他一定有什么话想说。

“嗯？”

“……不，没什么，你是真的很喜欢这个山丘呀。”クリス生硬地转移了话题，露出一个故作轻松的笑容。

“是啊。所以说，能和你再一次站在这里，真是太好了。”

带着クリス回到这里，是为了了结以前的念想。当初带着他和アンリ逃离了祖国，是做好了再也回不来的准备，所以才一直会希望能回来重新欣赏这里的景色。

这个心愿现在已经达成了。

之前试探着喊了一句クリス王子，马上看到他眼里的光彩黯淡了下来。那么以クリス的性格，是会放弃成为这里的国王吧。他向往着海上自由潇洒的日子，那么自己也应该追随着他，以参谋和航海士的身份继续支持着他。毕竟一直在他身边支持他的人是自己，他和自己有着相同的血脉，甚至有在这之上的羁绊。而自己也总算可以放下从前的过往，开始新的生活。现在的アルベール再也不会反对クリス成为船长了。

那么再见了，我最爱的山丘。

等我的伤养好了，我将追随着クリス船长，重新起航。

——————

**Author's Note:**

> ①ティエラ告诉クリス等人13年前的真相的歌曲《top secret》其中的歌词：（クリス）：まさか君の光半分を奪ったのが俺なんて…  
> ②我之前说的想写亲吻疤痕的，啊不会细写，就这样吧呜呜。
> 
> 可能是一个很长的碎碎念一样的后记。更可能是迟到了一年的文字化的感慨。  
> 不知道从哪里说起，19年CG2，和之前CG1相比，真的有了太多的进化。CG1可以说只有一个雏形，能大致看出hrd写的剧情框架，新歌也都很符合剧情内容，但是整体上却让人感觉略微有些支离破碎的。更别提视频小短片了，第一次看的时候真的有点小尴尬。以至于评价CG1的时候，反而是后面的live部分可能更有印象一点。然后CG2，在之前让人感到破碎的地方，都适当地增添了剧情与歌曲，把原来一些不连贯的地方都粘合了起来，还添加了一些新的内容，成了那么一个完整的故事。连ensemble们都有了自己的歌曲，《cry》那首歌，可能是CG2里面最像音乐剧的部分了，看的时候整个人都起鸡皮疙瘩了，想必能看现场的老师们更能感受到吧，唉，能看CG2现场的真的太幸福了。人生遗憾+1。
> 
> 第一次看CG2的配信，是在一个深夜，那个时候虽然已经是凌晨了，但是我还是打开配信了，因为确实很想尽早知道被夸上天的CG2，到底是一个什么模样。结果本人可能是在凌晨三点多的时候，对着屏幕哭的上气不接下气。是《top secret》那首歌，ティエラ给クリス讲当年的真相，那个时候我一直以为ensemble来演小时候的アルベール就结束了，就配合着歌曲，交代一下当年的打斗场景，讲一下眼睛怎么伤的之类的，结果……结果后来naoya换了那身鲜红的大衣出来，ensemble跟他交接了那把刀，那个场景我真的，现在想到都会有点想哭，怎么会这样。而且小时候的已经被砍过一次眼睛了，长大版的还要被砍一次，アルベール太难了吧呜呜。还有后来杀阵之后被枪击中倒地那里，仿佛被击中的是我，真实呼吸和心脏停滞QAQ。那个时候就在想，这个场面クリス是不是也恰好看到了，是不是也因为这个场景导致了行动与思维的停滞，才有了后面那姗姗来迟的一句“アルベール——！！！”
> 
> 唉，CG的剧本太强了，而我没有日语水平，所以即使有了脑洞也迟迟写不了，一个是觉得CG本身已经很强了，看音乐剧就完全ok，小演员的表现力都很强，真实神仙舞台，你スタミュ历史上最好的舞台，不需要我来添油加醋，另一个是因为我本身太喜欢考据了，细节上的问题可能会被我自己无限放大，然后没有日语水平所以看剧先看剧情大纲然后连摸带猜理解，如果跟正剧有冲突的地方可能我自己写着也奇怪，就这么一种奇怪的心理。结果拖到了现在，CG2都快要一周年的日子。所以我流的冲突都忽视好了，就当是我的魔改吧。
> 
> 而且我流的アルクリ和我写申辰的时候也很有共同点，就是，我会拉柊组的朋友出来，但是戏份根本就不多（躺下），一嘴带过罢了，与其说是我不想写，不如说是我不会写。本身就是写着自己玩儿的，群像这种对我来说太难了，本身自己也没有什么文笔，没有行文水平，经常大白话平铺直叙，讲完故事就完事，这次估计也是一样。人多难写好，难写出彩，而且其他人研究的可能也不细致，就很流于表面，也怕把别人心中的角色写OOC了，最后就变成了只搞自家两个人了。
> 
> 虽然CG的故事这么完整，但hrd在16年的访谈里说过，CG是スタミュ世界里既有的剧本，他们的演出衣服也是学校里借的，但是后来她写全的这个故事，真的是按柊组的设定打造的。就只说他们俩吧，一个王室与家臣的关系，一个名门望族和执事这样的关系，还都是世代级别的；荣吾视力不好，到アルベール这里就瞎掉一半了（被打）；アルクリ是乳兄弟的关系，申辰这边从小一起长大，两家人把他俩当兄弟养了；还有一个就是一个很重要的点，我又不会写，我避开了。对于アルベール来说，クリス是王子，对于荣吾来说，辰己是辰己家的大少爷，啊就是身份的问题，像什么罗密欧与朱丽叶（误），所以这份长久以来的支持，具体是什么因素导致的，啊我不深究了。虽然我个人是觉得アルクリ=申辰，但是反过来申辰≠アルクリ。或许直接当成他们轮回转世里的一世好了。アルクリ摒去了以前的故事，接下来开始新的航程之后，就可以开始谈恋爱了（喂），给留着船上的ティエラ默哀。然后也不知道我写了个啥，后记写到这里我自己也没搞明白，还是睡觉去算了。如果有什么比较明显的bug还是和我说一下吧，不然怪尴尬的。也有点懒得修文了，一口气写完完事（对不起）实际上也是不想再拖了，每次拖到最后，本来就没有的文风就变得奇奇怪怪的，剧情连贯性也会变得很差，而且脑内脑补的，和每次写出来的本来就差了很多。我，菜鸡qwq。但是如果有什么想说的欢迎来和我说说呀，评论不管长短都可以，不要光喊他俩是真的和“我可以”之类的都行（？）。  
> 喔，然后标题那个忍耐，大概就是他俩每人各一次想对对方说的话，结果最后都忍下来没说这个事，我也不知道起啥标题了（？）总之就是不要把人憋死了（？？）我看的时候可太难过了，明明都是在为对方着想，就是不说开。  
> 那么，最后感谢看我废话的你。


End file.
